Time Tested Bonds
by AzureLux
Summary: Naruko, after escaping a Drunk mob on her 6th birthday, finally realizes how alone she really is. "I don't want to be Alone." she whispers out hoping and praying to any being that would hear her that she could no longer be alone. who would have thought that a being just as lonely as her would become her first friend.Good!TimeEater Greyish!Naruko MajorPreshippuden Saku/Council Bash
1. Chapter Prologue

**Time Tested Bonds**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sega, Sonic, or any other series that may show up in the future. All I own is the plot for this story and any OC's I will make. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter: Prologue**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Talking"**

' _ **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Thinking'**_

 **Jutsu**

{Point of View}

[Loaction]

Oct 10, 6 years after Kyubi's Death (K.D.) 10:20pm

Many would say that Konohagakure was a peace loving ninja village, almost to the point of stupidity. Most would say that this village was a kind village, that it loved each of its occupants equally. Most people have lived easy lives in this village.

This little girl however, does not…..

 **XXXXXXX**

{Naruko 3rd Person P.O.V.}

[Konoha streets]

Run.

Run.

Those were the only thoughts left in her mind right now. Run from the mob behind her, run from the bad chunin, run from the thrown weapons, run from the hurt, the Pain. Run.

RUN.

And so she ran, through the alleyways and past the parties. Today was the day of the Kyubi's Death Festival, a massive party celebrating the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his sacrifice to kill the Kyubi. To everyone else it was a Paradise.

To Her, It was Hell

She, Naruko Uzumaki, a now turned six year old, with her crimson hair, and bright cerulean eyes, whose body was skinny due to malnourishment and stood at a solid 3 foot wearing but an old shirt with a red spiral in the front and a pair of ripped up jean shorts, was running for her life from the drunken mob out for her life-blood. This happened last year as well, after she was forced out of the orphanage by the cruel matron. Back then they had only used blunt weapons to beat her thinking that would be enough, obviously they were wrong and wanted to finish the job; this time bringing kunai and shuriken to the table. Thankfully due to their drunken state they could not throw worth a damn anymore. This did not help the situation though, as they were still willing to stab her to death given the chance. So she did the only thing she could,

She Ran.

And here she is, running from the mob into the training grounds, hoping to lose them in the huge forest she had ran into, missing the sign that she couldn't properly read stating "Forest of Death". "Hollld ith Ghuuys," said one of the drunken ninja, "Wee Shoouldent goes in therr. That's That Snhakes hole, lets gho, the Anhamals will Ghet her." He finished in a slur. "Oh you better Hope they don't." said a voice behind the crowd. They turned back to see who said that, only to pale and sober up immediately. "Hokage-sa-" "Enough out of you! ANBU I want all of them Behind Bars and The leader's Head on a platter NOW!" the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, roared. "Neko, Find me Naruko immediately!" "Hai Hokage-sama" said the respective Anbu before vanishing into the forest via **Shunshin**. _'Please be safe Naruko. I don't want to lose another of my nakama* here.'_

 **XXXXXXX**

[Forest of Death]

' _Why, why do they hate me so much? I never did anything wrong. I don't even know them,'_ Thought a distraught Naruko, who shivered from the cold in her hiding spot in the hollow of a fallen tree. She was not an ignorant child, for as long as she has been aware she knew that she was hated. The stares, the sneers, the cursing of her name, it told her all she needed to know. While she did have some people who at least sort-of like her they were few and far in between. She has always been alone. No true friends, no family, no one, that is why she is so scared. Because she knows no one that could truly help her; because she is Alone.

"I don't want to be Alone…."

 **XXXXXXX**

{Time Eater 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Unknown Space and Time]

I was alone,

That was my first thought when I gained sentience. I was alone. Even after the doctor found me I was alone. Even after he built me a body with his time duplicate I was alone. Even after the defeat of my body by the 'Heroes' I was alone; because they had never saw me for me.

The doctors saw me as a weapon to be used against the Heroes. The Heroes saw me as a machine without a will and tried to destroy me.

And so here I was, floating in the all-consuming void that is empty space. Alone. Forever Alone.

That is, until I heard a thought, no, not a thought, a desire, an intense desire; a desire of a kindred spirit. Of a soul mate, his soul mate, a desire that although was only whispered lowly would always reach his soul, no matter where no matter when.

"I don't want to be Alone."

Neither did it.

 **XXXXXXX**

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Forest of Death]

11:40pm

I had felt something

It didn't feel like any of the villagers or shinobi, but rather it felt like a pull. And for some reason I followed it.

I had climbed over fallen trees and slid down a number of slopes and hills on her way to the pull, with each step making the pull grow stronger. When the pull was at its highest I was standing in a clearing. Strangely enough the animals that were living in this forest, while easily being the biggest she had ever seen, were just watching her on the way through. When she reached the center of the clearing she was standing in front of what appeared to be an apparition of sorts, looking like a living ball of black and blue fire that had gained a jagged cartoonish face **(for those who know of Pokémon it looks like a spiritomb only replace the purple and green with black and blue respectively and without a rock)**. It had looked at me, and it spoke.

" **Greetings, young one."**

Rather than be spooked or startled, much to my confusion, I was calmed by to entity's voice. "Um, hello mister uh spirit sir?" I replied to it confused as to what to call it. To my surprise instead of taking offence to the weak attempt a goading a reaction as to what it was, it laughed a deep yet soft laugh. **"Fret not child, even I do not know of what I am anymore. Though in this form I seem to look the most like a spirit so you may call me such."** The being spoke to her. This had effectively calmed me enough to ask the questions that are most important. "So what's your name? Why are you here?" I asked. It looked to have paused for a moment before answering, **"I never had a name; I've had a title, the Time Eater, but never a name. As for what I'm doing here, well I was looking for you. It was you who called me here. You didn't want to be Alone, neither did I."**

I was shocked by that, it had come to help rid her and itself of that loneliness. It had come to help her. It wanted to befriend her, and she wanted to befriend it. It was also staring at me funny for some reason, to which I raised an eyebrow. It seems to have noticed judging by the sheepishness that had crept into its voice. **"I am sorry for staring but it seems I have found something odd on you. It seems that there is a pocket dimension stored on you with something already inside, something big. It still seems to have space for more though and I wonder wh-"** it was cut off when they felt a presence coming towards them. **"It seems as if the time for talking is over, I do not trust who ever that is coming towards us and I must hide. May I hide inside of your pocket dimension young one?"** I nod after thinking for a bit. **"Then I will see you inside hopefully as this will probably make you very drowsy. Ah, right, I had never gotten you name, what is it young one?"** it asked as it was preparing to go in. "My name is Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko." Were the words I said before he rippled his way into this pocket dimension, and I fell into a deep soothing sleep.

 **XXXXXXX**

{Anko 3rd Person P.O.V.}

[Forest of Death]

12:30

This was the scene that she had stumbled upon when she was asked to find the missing Uzumaki. She had found her alright and unharmed, but the fact that she was in the middle of a pack of Direwolf pups, all of which were sleeping next to her, one of which she was unknowingly cuddling, was both adorable and confusing. When she was about to try and remove her she was surprised to see that two of the 8 were awake and moved away to show that they knew she meant no harm. She had quickly tried to pry the pup being cuddled by her away and failed, so seeing that it was no use she decided that she would take both back with her to the tower as it was very much late as it was. All the while she never saw the smile that never left Naruko's face as she slept.

 **End Prologue**

 **Well this has be my first attempt at a fanfiction so I would appreciate it if you review and tell me what I did right and wrong and tell me what you think. :]**

 **Thanks and Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 1: Taking your Time and Patience

**Time Tested Bonds**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sega, Sonic, or any other series that may show up in the future. All I own is the plot for this story and any OC's I will make. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Taking your Time and Patience**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Talking"**

' _ **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Thinking'**_

 **Jutsu**

{Point of View}

[Loaction]

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Seal-Scape]

Time unknown

First thought waking up was surprisingly

"Why am I wet?"

I open my eyes to answer this question only to have another question pop out of my mouth.

"Why am I in a SEWER?!"

' _Last time I checked the villagers stopped at the forest's edge and I fell asleep after-!'_ then the last couple sentences I heard popped into my head. _'So this must have been what Spirit-san meant, but why a Sewer of all things. Oh, these betters not affect my mind and make me a pervert!'_ I end that thought with a pout and start walking.

Better to know what is in here before leaving.

 **XXXXXXX**

{Time Eater 1st Person P.O.V.}

' _ **Well this is certainly a strange sight'**_

Was the thought that ran through my head as I turned my head toward the being who was staring at me, wide eyed as I had just finished rippling into the dimension inside of Naruko's body; said being currently looking at me in what looks like fear and astonishment, as if I was the devil or something from the apparent cage that I seem to have phased into.

" **So, are you going to introduce yourself, or are you going to piss yourself over there."** That seems to have gotten its attention as it snapped back at my comment. **"How DARE You, I AM THE KYUBI AND I DESERV-"** "FLUFFY!" Anything that he was going to say dropped when he did along with my respect for him after he was tackled by the little blood-red rocket that was Naruko. She also seemed to have enough strength or speed to stagger the beast but who knows where that came from.

" **Hello there Naruko, I see you've met your apparent tenant."** I chuckled out in amusement.

"It's FLUFFY Spirit-sa-WOAH," She drunk in my appearance "You're HUGE Spirit-san!"

Oh right, she I had not showed her this form yet. In this form I look to be comprised of nothing but blue-purple-black clouds with a couple gears sticking out and the random lightning jutting from place to place(Incomplete form). I also rival the Kyubi's height in this form.

" **Yes, yes I am, now I believe that the fox that your hugging wants to speak to you."**

She turns around to go face-to-snout of the gigantic fox that was looking at her with no small amount of confusion. **"Kit, do you know what I am-"** "FLUFFY!" **"-Besides, that?"**

She looks at the fox a little longer this time getting a real close look.

"Kyubi?"

" **Yes, Kit. I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, your demon tenant…."** Said the fox, looking anxious on how she would react. "But you're so Big and fluffy, and you don't look like a demon, so why did you attack them then? How are you here?" she had asked starting to lie on the red-orange fox's furred stomach. The fox had sighed at this. **"Kit, I'll be honest with you as you have been the nicest being to me in a long time. I am the unwilling cause for a lot of the shit that you go through. The only times that I have attacked this idiotic village was when those Accursed Uchihas decided to abuse the eyes that where given to them by their ancestors to force me to fight for them. After the first fight where Madara Uchiha Died, instead of leaving me be like I opted to leave them they decided to seal me and my family away and offer us to other villages like Fucking Trophies. Each seal was progressively worse than my last, Mito's seal basically trapped me by stabbing every limb down multiple times using the leftover Mokuton stakes form the battle. The next seal, Your Mother's Seal-"** "YOU KNOW WHO MY PARENTS ARE!?" Screamed a now very happy little red-head. **"Yes, I do, now as I was saying your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was my second jailer with her seal being just as bad as, if not worse than, Mito's. She had staked me, To a Moon, Through ALL OF MY TAILS AND YELLED AT ME FOR APPEARENTLY BEING THE REASON FOR MOST OF HER MISFORTUNE!"** He had started to yell at this point but had calmed himself as he did not wish to scare the little girl laying on his belly. **"The second battle started the moment you were born. I do not remember most of it but I know that when you were born that another of those Uchiha had managed to rip me out of the seal and hypnotize me like that bastard Madara into attacking the village again, something that filled me with an unholy Rage. When your father had managed to break the genjutsu placed on me, I regained some sentience but was still overcome by my rage and attacked the closest things to me, who just so happened to be attacking me. After a while of my rampaging your father had summoned his giant toad boss to hold me off while he completed a seal, this seal, to trap me in. This seal involved Summoning the Shinigami to split my chakra's yin and yang and sealing the yang -me- in you. At that time you mother joined the fray and used her Sealing Art, The** **Kongō Fūsa** **(Adamantine Sealing Chains) to stop and paralyze me for a few seconds. At that time I did not know what they were going to seal me into but I knew that I needed to stop it, so I had thrust out one of my claws in hopes of disrupting the seal. They had stopped me at the cost of taking the blow themselves, killing them ad saving you. And now here I am with you two."** After he ended his tale he looked at the child and being in front of him. To his surprise Naruko did not look at him with hate but with something akin to sadness. "Can I know who my dad is? You never said his name." she asked quietly. **"Your Father was Minato Namikaze, The Forth Hokage…."**

 **XXXXXXX**

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

At those words I had frozen. My father, the Forth Hokage, the 'Greatest' Hokage so-far, had cursed me like this.

Why. Why. Why would he do this? Didn't he know this would happen? Why did he do this to me? Did he ha-

" **KIT!"**

His voice shocked me out of my thoughts. **"Kit, I don't even need to be linked to your mind to know what you're thinking, the answer is no, he did not hate you. Both of your parents loved you deeply, it's that your Father Is a FUCKING MORON!"**

"Ano…" came out of my mouth as I tilt my head.

" **Your father was an over-trusting fool who thought that the ignorant villagers who know nothing about ninja arts would know the difference between a biju and a Jinchūriki. Your current Hokage is no different for actually letting your status become public knowledge to the adults of the village. Now that I think about it, ALL of your Hokages are idiots. The First was an Over-enthusiastic Idiot, The Second was an Emo-War hawk, The Third is a senile old fart, and The Fourth was an Over-Trusting Dumbass. Do you really want to be like any of them kit?"**

I rapidly shook my head no to that, there were too many things wrong about them to even want that position anymore. "But if I want to be strong, I have to be a ninja don't I?" I had asked, as much as I hate the village and the villagers the only way to get stronger would be to _protect_ them.

" **Actually kit, you don't have to be a ninja to practice ninja arts, otherwise most of the clans wouldn't be able to teach their brats ninjutsu before they go in. Another thing is that since the current (idiot) Hokage has you listed as a civilian you could easily sneak out of the village to other towns and villages to do what YOU want and they wouldn't have the authority to stop you."** I grew very giddy at that, that means that I if I could sneak out, as they wouldn't just let me go quietly, I could do whatever I want outside of their control. **"As for whom to learn from, well I'm a thousand-of-years old fox who has been here since the beginnings of Chakra itself, I'm going to teach you things that are gonna give those Shinobi Brats heart attacks, maybe even quite literally."**

At this point I was trying my hardest to give him the biggest hug I could while screaming 'thank you' over and over, which by the purring sound he was appreciating a lot. "Thank you, umm..," I had realized that I had never asked for his name. "Kyubi-san, what is your name?"

The fox's face had taken a nostalgic tone to it as he replied, **"My name is Kurama, kit."**

"Well it's nice to meet ya Kurama-kun!"

" **While I hate to be the one who brings the happiness level down I have a question to ask of you Kurama."** Said the Floating Cloud Being. **"What exactly is keeping you here in this cage?"**

" **That would be the paper seal on the door of the cage there, while the pipes up top siphon chakra from me to her."** "You mean those three pipes up there?" **"Yes those three- wait what?"** He looked up and, much to his surprise, there was another pipe in the ceiling, this one the same colors as the Time Eater's current form.

" **Hmm…it seems that the seal is trying to adjust to having me in here as well."** Apparently he had noticed it as well. **"If this works the way I think it does then Naruko you might have yourself another teacher for the abilities that I will be bouncing on to you."** At this I had stars in my eyes before a question came to mind. "Ano…What abilities do you have Spirit-san?"

" **Ah yes I forgot that none of you know any of my history, please let me show you."** He said as he summoned a giant blue screen to present with. **(as I have only watched sonic generations and don't feel like actually writing out the plot of said game for those who have not played/watched it he/she will play it in the style of a YouTube video. Those who wish to thoroughly understand the plot I advise you got to YouTube and do the same.)**

"Wow Spirit-san those abilities are AWESOME!" I said as the in-depth history presentation stopped. " **Yes they are little one, but that is not the end of them. The Doctors did not notice this but each time I changed the timeline in accordance to an event I gained imprints of beings that were important to those events along with an imprint of their abilities as well. With some manipulation of the seal I should be able to bounce some of these abilities into you as well as some, if not all, of my own."**

After he had mentioned the seal my mind immediately snapped back to the crux of the matter. "Kurama-kun you said that the seal is limiting you from your full power right, what if I just tear of the prison seal?" I had asked.

" **I don't know what could happen to us kit but if you could that would be most appreciated."** He had said **.**

With those words said I had rushed myself off of Kurama, eliciting a whine of disapproval (not that he would admit that), and quickly ran back to the doors of the cage, Spirit, as we have gotten use to calling it/him, following close behind to assist just in case. We had arrived at the cage doors to try and tear off the tag only to realize that, naturally, I was too short, much to my annoyance. Spirit must have felt my annoyance as he put me in his palm-like cloud and raised me to eye-level with it, to which I sent a grateful look towards and I began to tear off the seal something, or in this case someone, stopped me.

And there he was, the Fourth Hokage, my use-to-be idol, the man who put Kurama into me, stopping me from tearing off the seal. So after hearing about all the things he did to and for me my response to this should have been pretty obvious.

I punched him in the balls with all the feminine fury I had.

*Crack*

"ARGH!"

To which he slowly but surely crumpled to the ground in pure agony.

…

"Hey Spirit-san?"

" **Yes?"**

"You said that you could gain the memories of people you directly interacted with, right?"

" **Not exactly so but yes?"**

"So if you ate this clone-thing, would you gain its memories?"

He only answered in a grin, a purely devilish grin, one that I soon mirrored.

'Minato' must have noticed he was being moved so he cracked his eye trying to see where. He soon was being held above the maw of a giant devil-cloud-sprit-thing, to which he could only say-

"Shi-"

-before he was eaten.

" **Now please let me process the information for a bit."**

As he said that the glow in his eyes and mouth dimmed to an only slightly luminescent blue. So as he said, I waited. It didn't take him that long though as the bright glow came back with what I could only place as a cross between being very pleased and incredibly smug.

" **I do believe it is morning Naruko-chan, I can take over un-limiting the seal now but you can't sleep the day away here with us, it's not healthy. Go on; go we will be just fine."**

With his soothing reassurance I let myself fade into consciousness though what he was saying to himself after I started would be fuel for some questions later on.

" **That Dumbass decided to give his clone a copy of both the entire seal and the key! Oh we are going to have a FIELD DAY with this.** _ **Hehehe.**_ **"**

And then the world bled into White….

I Fucking Hate White.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Well there we have it! The first chapter of what I hope to be a successful series. This actually took a bit of time to create, not because of how new I am to writing fanfiction I am, but rather what direction I want to take this in. After a while I just decided that, Screw it, I'll let you decide. There will be a poll setup to determine a definitive starting point for how I will take this. Here are the choices**

 **Have Naruko become a Ninja of Konoha**

 **Yes**

 **Or**

 **No**

 **If the choice that lost gets enough votes I may make a separate story on it at a later point. And for those whose works I have read and am still reading thatnks for Following the story, thanks for the support ^.^.**

 **Anyways, if you like then Follow, Favorite, and Review**

 **Thank you and Ja Ne!**

 **And to those Who live in America with me Happy 4** **TH** **Of July!**

 **And Please don't use the Review section for voting, there is an actual poll on the site. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Snakes, Foxes, and Wolves

**Note**

 **Wow I did not think that the decision would be so easy for you guys.**

 **Any who the current standing in the poll is-**

 **Yes: 1**

 **No: 3**

 **-with a cutoff at the next chapter after this. The requirement for an additional story for the losing choice this time is 7. And now to the spotlight review(s)**

 **DarkBlur2005: Thank you Sir you have made my day. ^^**

 **Knight25: That was one way I was thinking of introducing him but you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU WANT YOUR CHOICE TO COUNT THEN USE THE ACTUAL POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, ANY VOTES ON THE REVIEW BOARD WILL NOT COUNT. PLEASE USE THE ACTUAL POLL. THANK YOU**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Time Tested Bonds**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sega, Sonic, or any other series that may show up in the future. All I own is the plot for this story and any OC's I will make. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Snakes, Foxes, and Wolves Oh My!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Talking"**

' _ **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Thinking'**_

' **Tele-communication** between them'

 **Jutsu**

{Point of View}

[Location]

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Forest of Death, Chunin Exam Building]

Oct 11, 8:42am

I woke to the feeling of a nice warm bed and a nice warm body pillow, one that I gave a gentle squeeze as it let out a bark.

…wait, what?

As I opened my eyes to see what I was hugging I met face-to-snout with what I could only presume was a very large puppy, whose upper body seemed to be made out of some soft mineral that is currently mimicking fur, that proceeded to lick me to full awareness. **(Note: if you have any trouble thinking of an image of the Direwolf pup than search up the 'Diamond Direwolf' from yu-gi-oh and turn that into a pup.)**

"Hey *giggle* quit that *giggle*alright, alright I'm up."

I slowly get up out of the bed, noticing that I was still in my clothes from last night, and tried to scope out my perimeter.

The room was sparse and the only things that seemed to be in here where a bathroom, a bed, a table and nightstand, a mini-fridge and a window which overlooks the forest that I might have been traveling in. Other than that I would say that this room would at best be for a guest.

' _And that brings the questions back to, who found me and what do they want.'_ I thought. The pup got off the bed and trot up next to me, obviously wishing to tag along with me as it saw what I was going to do. "So you're tagging along with, eh? Well then you are going to need a name." I got a better look at the pup and saw that the mineral/fur had mostly resembled diamonds that I had seen in jewelry stores that I had passed from time to time. "I'm-a call you Daiya-Se **(Diamond-Back)** , pup, that o-kay with you?" *Bark*"Okay then."

Just as that sentence finished there had been a couple of knocks on the door, which brought me into a weak boxing stance to try to defend if needed. "Yo, kid are you up in there?" a feminine voice asked from across the door. _'Well at least she doesn't seem unfriendly'_ getting out of my weak guard, but still keeping my guard up, to open the door. At the door stood a tall, at least by her standards, woman who stood about 5'5" with brown pupil-less eyes and purple hair pulled into a spikey pony-tail. She wore a tan trench coat with a purple inside over a full body mesh armor that stopped at her knees and an orange _'YAY ORANGE'_ mini-skirt. She wore shin-guards over open-toed shinobi sandal/shoes and had a bag of what appeared to be food by the smell on her arm. "Good you still have your guard up, that's a smart thing to do when you don't know where you are kid." She said, congratulating me on my insight.

"And who the heck are You?" I asked, staring at her.

"I'm Glad You Asked Kid!" she said in apparent excitement as she put down the food in her arms. Then there were suddenly spot-lights and confetti and a poster/banner with the words as followed.

"I AM THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI, YOUR NEW CARETAKER AND GUARDIAN!" she said as she did a dramatic pose. As that soon as that subsided between the confetti, the lights, the booming poster and what she just said all I could process and utter was a deadpanned "What."

"Well it went like this kid." As she went to explain what she was on about?

 **XXXXXXX**

{Anko 1st person P.O.V.}

[Konoha Outskirts]

3 hours earlier

I was making my way into the tower to report about the little gaki (Brat) I had found when I came across the argument that was unfolding in the street here.

"I swear to Kami if you don't find her in the next Hour your heads will roll with the rest of those traitors. Now GET TO IT!" Shouted the Hokage towards a couple of ANBU, to which they **Shunshin** ed **(Body Flicker)** into the forest. Seeing as he was here and not at the tower I decided to hail him my usual way.

"Oi, Hokage-jiji, over here!" I Shouted.

At this he visibly twitched but remained relatively serious looking. "Anko-san as much as I would like to entertain you I am having a bit of a cri-" he stopped short as if he had realized something important mid-sentence. He then rushed over to me, startling me slightly, before questioning me on if I have found a kid in my resident forest.

"Red head, whisker marks, about this small." I started to list out. The amount of relief that I saw on his face both answered my question and made him look his actual age, if only for a couple of seconds. "Thank you Anko, for finding little Naruko, thank you so very much." That name set off a couple of alarms in my head. From what I heard she is the current Jinchūriki so what happened to make her go there of all places. "Hokage-sama exactly what happened to her to make her go into my forest?" I asked in a Dead-serious tone. He sighed and went over the events leading to now, all of which made my blood boil. After finishing I had finally had enough and to which I told the Hokage the same. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, what the HELL are you Thinking! Even I can tell that the village is no-longer a safe place for her; and you want to bring her back into it? You're just INVITING more of this shit to happen!" I had said, seething at the idiocy being displayed. At this he sighed again. "I know this but where else is she to be placed. The orphanage is a no since the matron and the staff hates her and none of the clans can take her in due to politics. You give me a better idea on where to place her." The answer I gave to him was so natural that I wasn't even shocked I said it.

"I'll adopt her."

That was not the answer that he was expecting given the absolutely startled "What?" he gave out. "I'll take her. And hear me out first before you start. When I found her she was in the middle of a pack of junior Direwolves, all of which were PROTECTING her, one of which she was CUDDLING, making it pretty clear that the inhabitants of the forest seem to like her. I live in the Chunin exams tower which houses more than enough room for another person. And most importantly, and glaringly, she doesn't have that many real bonds with the village, if any at all, she might not even want to fight for it given all the shit she has been through. I might be one of the only people in this village that can truly bond with her, and even I don't like it here that much. Find me a good reason not to adopt her. One." I had finished, feeling a bit less angry.

He opened his mouth to respond, only to shut it soon after finding decent reason in my words. "You're going to need a new job in the village." He said. "I'll switch myself over to the T&I division; kami knows Ibiki would love me there." He briefly shuttered at the image of me torturing prisoners into insanity. "Very well, you've raised too many good points for me to argue with. Come with me and we'll start signing papers." "Alright then."

 **XXXXXXX**

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Forest of Death, Chunin Exam Building]

9:16am

"And that is how I am now your legal guardian." She had finished with a wicked grin.

I just stared at her at this point, what was I supposed to say to this? I mean, she just flat out stated what she was here for leaving no detail out, completely unedited and all, but why? Why was she doing this for me? I just had to ask.

"Why, Why me?"

She sat down next to me as I moved to the bed during the story, "Because kid, we are more alike than you would think. I was the apprentice to the traitor Orochimaru of the Sannin; I was for a while even after he left the village, following him around and pitching him ideas to make procedures safer for his test subjects, save for the nukenin or bigot villagers from all over. After a while he had come up with a seal, now dubbed the **Cursed Seal** , which was made from a, willing, prisoner who couldn't control his bloodline. He had given me the choice of volunteering to be a test subject, and I accepted. The experiment ended in failure with me being the only survivor who held a, still volatile, **Cursed Seal**. The seal while unlike some other probable versions I saw didn't have any portion of his soul or anything like that but put the user in a berserker state and had subtle influences on the user. Because of this I refused to use it and told him that it was too dangerous to use without heavy modification; I had also suggested that he use me for a different experiment, monitoring how the person adjusts to the seal over time. Naturally he saw through this as me wanting to go back to Konoha. So he set up a seal to remove my memories up towards a certain point and tipped off some Konoha Nin to my location while moving shop. They found me and after some interrogation deemed me to be clean enough for reintegration into Konoha. Even then, and now, I'm considered an outcast to all but a few, Hokage-jiji included in the few. If it weren't for the seal breaking a couple years ago then I probably would have been a lot worse then what you see now." She had finished with a grimace at how she could have been.

"Long story short kid is, we're outcasts and we need to stick together." She summed it up with a small smile. I had a lot of questions in my mind after her brief little personal history lesson but they were surprisingly interrupted.

' **Hello, Hello-hello, know before you do anything that might make you look weird in front of you caretaker, use your thoughts to speak, not your voice.'** Said a familiar voice in my head.

'Spirit-kun?' I tried to reply.

' **Ah, good this is working. I'll tell you about this later when you are alone, so go ahead and carry on.'**

'O-Okay?'

Back to what I was going to say I looked at Anko, who took my silence as digesting her story and asked my question. "What was Orochimaru like?"

She somewhat smiled in what looked like nostalgia, "He was a weird person to be honest. To those who didn't know him all that well he acted somewhat like a robot from those old Si-Fi books that you see from time to time, leaving emotion most of the time in exchange for cold logic when needed, and often times people think that he wanted immortality for more selfish reasons then he has, but to me he was, is, the father I never had due to being an orphan; Always listening when I needed someone to talk too. But that's enough about him and me kid; I have a question for you now." I can already guess what the question will be given the previous topics. _'I might as well choose now rather than later'_

"Kid, Do You Want To Be A Ninja?"

 **XXXXXXX**

 **And so ends Chapter 2 with the Million Ryo question. Thank you all for the support so far you guys are awesome. The poll will be up for another 5 days before I cut it and proceed to make the next chapter. This chapter might be a bit shorter than the last one but this chapter was to gear up for the (hopefully) much larger chapter in the future; And now for a reiteration of the Important Note.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU WANT YOUR CHOICE TO COUNT THEN USE THE ACTUAL POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, ANY VOTES ON THE REVIEW BOARD WILL NOT COUNT. PLEASE USE THE ACTUAL POLL.**

 **THANK YOU AND JA NE ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3: Bonds Beyond Blood Part 1

**Note**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Time Tested Bonds**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sega, Sonic, or any other series that may show up in the future. All I own is the plot for this story and any OC's I will make. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Bonds Beyond Blood Part 1: Of Planning, Scheming, Escapes and…Cats?**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Talking"**

' _ **Biju/Ancient Beings/Large Summons/Time Eater Thinking'**_

' **Tele-communication** between them'

 **Jutsu**

{Point of View}

[Location]

 **XXXXXXX**

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Hokage Tower]

Oct 14, two years later

"There is not a Person, Thing, or Kami between Amaterasu and Yami that will change my answer from NO, ya Old Monkey, I will NOT become a 'Ninja'" I had said with a scowl at the old man that unintentionally let my life become hell incarnate. In the past two years a good amount of problems ended up solved, one of which being my malnutrition, the others included my education, my standard of living and my friend base. So far life has been as good as I'm gonna get, considering the rest of the village, save for a few clans, treats me like shit anyway.

On the plus side our escape plans are all ironed out and ready for use. Speaking off…

"Now I'm very _'Not'_ sorry Hokage-sama, but I had promised to meet Anko-nee at the mall district soon, and you know how she gets stab happy when kept waiting." I said with a smile. I could feel the sweat he was dripping remembering that little tidbit and was enjoying it immensely.

He sighed, "Alright Naruko-chan, you can leave. But please give it some thought; this is what your parents would have wanted for you." At this I scoffed at him. "Funny considering that you never want to tell me who they were." Of course I already knew of whom they were, but why should I tell him that. I got up from my seat and left for the market to meet all of my friends and make-shift family members.

 ***PAUSE***

 **As you can now see, I have hit the quite literal pause button. Why? Because you all are missing important information about the relevant plot. To rectify I will press the rewind key to certain points in time to replace the normal Flashback-here-there-everywhere gimmick. Ready, Set, Go-**

 **Rewind**

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Forest of Death, Chunin Exam Building]

Oct 11, 10:12am (two years prior)

"…Nope"

That was my answer to the overly drawn out question that would define my life; A simple nope. Surprisingly enough though she didn't even react to it, kind of like she expected it; considering who I'm talking about, she probably did.

"Any particular reason kid?" she asked wanting a little more emphasis on what reason I had for it rather then why. "It's simple, why should I defend a place that blatantly hates me? Considering all the things that they try to do to me I have all the reason to leave this hellhole and let karma handle the dumbasses on the streets. What about you why do you defend this place? Surly you have a reason?"

To this she had sighed, "Kid this is the only job in the village that would take me considering that everyone else views me as the 'evil snake bitch' rather than me, so I didn't really have a choice. If I ever get the chance I would leave here and never look back."

"Then come with me." I said suddenly. She stopped and stared at me silently asking me to continue. "I plan on leaving this village to rot while I escape and travel the world. I might find a way to escape but it would be kind of dull traveling around alone most of the time 'No offence guys.' **'None taken'** would you like to come along?" I asked her with a slightly pleading look. She looks at me and asks, "And how do you plan to get out of the village, it's not like you can walk out the front gate. You're a Jinchūriki the Hokage, the elders, and just about every clan in Konoha is always watching you; Waiting for you to submit to them to be a weapon." To which I reply, "It's less getting out and more making sure they can't follow me. So long as I don't apply to become a ninja then once I'm out of the village they have no legal jurisdiction over me, and as long as I'm a Jinchūriki then they can't risk putting me in a bingo book because A. I'm not technically a ninja, and B. other villages would immediately send their ninja's after me to recruit/kidnap me for their villages. Not to mention what the Daimyo would do should he find out who I am and how I was treated. All and all the only thing I need to plan is the escape and then after crossing one of the borders I'd be pretty much home free." After I had finished my explanation she stared at me for a good long time before replying herself. "Kid, that plan is simply ingenious and I'm not even gonna question how you managed to come up with it but there is one problem with it, you're just one kid. You would never be able to do all of these things on your own no matter how much training you would get." At this I had started to look down. "At least on your own you won't." My head shot back up to look at her with wide eyes filled with hope. "Look kid I said it myself that if there was a chance for me to leave this hellhole and never have to come back I would, and this seems like this is my best chance. And besides, I know that there are more than enough kids just like you who hate this place for different reasons, maybe we might find a few and form our little band of merry misfits." She ended with a wide, natural smile. I didn't say a word I just started hugging her and thanking her over and over. By the time I was done we were both hungry and readily dug in the food she brought home, giving a stick of dango to Daiya-Se. Afterwards I went back into the seal to see what Spirit-san had wanted. And thus I fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Still Better than White.

 **XXXXXXX**

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Sealscape]

Time Unknown

This time I did not wake up in ankle high water or a sewer-system, this greatly pleased me. Instead I had awoken to the feeling of grass beneath me and slightly humid air. I opened my eyes and found that instead of the endless sewer tunnel I had appeared outside of a rather large and ancient looking temple with many different versions of clocks and gears poking out of it. Deciding that I had enough of admiring Spirit-san's work, _'I really need a name for him now that I think about It.',_ I had gone into the temple to find my tenants.

It didn't take long of course as the temple didn't have many rooms as of yet, probably because I don't have many reasons for there to be, and the main hall opened into GIAGANTIC library Stacked with thousands if not millions of books. But that wasn't what held me at a pause. It was the scene that I walked into that did.

On one side of the library was a redhead that, if she was in here would make her my kaa-san, with nine large chains made probably out of chakra protruding from her back and poised to stab at her enemy across from her. Her face marred by a snarl at the Kyubi.

While on the other side was Kurama who was also poised to strike her in a similar manner with all of his tails, snarling all the same.

While they were having their stare-down I was quickly but quietly sneaking towards Spirit-san who was standing of to the side with a deadpan expression on his face. "So how long has this been going on?" I asked the Time Eater. **"So Far, about a half an hour right now. Really though they should have attacked each other by now but I think they are too busy worrying about the damage a fight would do to your head."** He had said, still stupefied by the scene in front of him right now. I on the other hand decide to stop it myself. Starting with breaking up this fight, using the common practice of mind over matter for mindscapes and the like I conjured two hammers, both sized perfectly for their respective heads and allowed them to fall.

*CRACK*

OW!

It was super effective…

So after realizing that they got hit by something both of them started looking for whatever startled them? After coughing a few times I had managed to catch their attention and the reactions were as expected. Kurama acknowledging her and sitting down to relax; and Kushina, well…

"NARUKO-CHAN!" she tackled me and started to check all over me asking all sorts of questions, starting with 'are you ok?' to 'have you been eating well?' and other such things. It eventually devolved into her saying how sorry she was and it took a while for her to calm down with many reassurances that I forgave her.

After a while I gave her the run-down of what had happened and, Boy Was She Pissed.

"I told that dumbass that your life would be a living hell, but NOOOO, he had to tell the old monkey to tell the village, the WHOLE VILLAGE! If I ever see that dumbass in heaven than I'll personally send his ass to hell for this!" she had yelled. At this we had heard a cough, more of a deep rumbling rather than a traditional cough, from the large cloud like being in the room. **"I am afraid that will not be possible for a while, as apparently you Uzumaki tend to go over the top as per usual. When you were giving your chakra to the seal the seal recognized you as something to be sealed as well. As such your soul is now stuck here with us until we can find you a new body or Naruko-chan croaks."** The Time Eater explained to the, now somewhat pacified and slightly embarrassed, Uzumaki matriarch. **"Now you and the Kyubi should start working out your differences now. Because I very much can vouch for Naruko-chan here that she would not like either of her friends or family fighting each other, let alone here in her head."** At this we both gave a slight glare at the both of them as they both settled into another staring contest, this time with noticeably less hate at each other.

While this was happening the two of us went deeper into the library to sort out what Spirit-san wanted originally. But first, "Spirit-san you need a real name." I said as bluntly as I could. He had a deadpan on his face at the moment but silently asked me to continue. "Spirit, while apt for this form of you isn't the most apt name for the whole of you, don't ya think?" he paused for a moment and nodded. "I was thinking of calling you Chrono one of the words for time. Well what do ya think?" I had asked him. **"Hmm, I'm not opposing it but why now?"** he had asked. "Well I thought that this is a better name than the last one so why not use it." He nodded and we reached a space far enough inside to where we wouldn't be disturbed. "So why did you call me here Chrono?" I had asked. **"I had called you here to tell you about the ability bounce and how it works."** At this I had straightened and listened closely. **"As I had told you, I could bounce abilities of people I have interacted with using my abilities over time. What I didn't mention were the mechanics of such abilities. For one, abilities that are similar or branches of abilities will always stack into said ability; another dictates that some abilities are passive in nature and will be filtered into you immediately; these abilities are specific in nature and usually pertain to either the body itself or the mind. The last rule when using this type of system I can only sync in so many abilities at a time and only one type of ability each. Did you get all of that Naruko-chan?"** he had asked after the mass info dump. I had nodded attributing that because I am in my minds library I could easily file away more information. **"Then here is your list of powers. Already active abilities are listed in bold and abilities that have been completely synced to you permanently are underlined."**

At this a convenient list of powers and abilities had popped up on a light gray screen. I had started reading it when I read something that gave me immediate pause.

 **Permanently synced**

 **Supreme Knowledge beyond Bull Shit**

 **-Tail's 300+ IQ**

 **-Mastery of aerodynamics**

 **-Mastery of robotics**

 **-Eggman's (Dr. Ivo Robotnik) 250+ IQ**

 **-Supreme Mastery of robotics**

 **-Mastery of energy manipulation through science**

 **-Major in biology**

 **-Major in prosthetics**

 **Tacticians Mind**

 **Enhanced Senses (Uzumaki)**

 **Enhanced Senses (Jinchūriki)**

 **Regeneration (Uzumaki)**

 **Regeneration (Jinchūriki)**

 **Healing Factor (Uzumaki)**

 **Healing Factor (Jinchūriki)**

 **Poison Resistance (Uzumaki)**

 **Poison Resistance (Jinchūriki)**

 **Ultra-Dense Chakra (******Ōtsutsuki)**

 **Chakra Transmigration (******Ōtsutsuki)-(******** Ōtsutsuki)-(****** Ōtsutsuki)**

After reading all of that a lot of things suddenly became crystal clear to me, the most frank being that DAMN I'm smart. With all of their knowledge it's no wonder that the library that is my head is so full, all of their education ended-up filtered into me!

After looking past **Tactician's Mind** I found the primary reason why most, if not all villages would want me or my blood; made me very wary of the Hokage now, as well as the elders. After that though I had paused to read about my chakra and reread it two more times. I had never heard of this clan, nor did I think that chakra could go into a 'rebirth' cycle but I'll leave that alone for now. Maybe ask Kurama about it later. I read more into the abilities of the other 'Heroes' and found some that I could readily use and train myself without arousing suspicion and one that is just plan needed in this type of world. By the end of it the actively learning list looked like this:

 **Offensive Ability**

 **Time Eater's Metal Body – First Set of Arms**

 **Supplementary Ability**

 **Telekinesis (Silver)**

 **Passive Ability**

 **Energy Sensing (Shadow)**

 **Misc. Ability**

 **Hammer Space (Amy Rose)**

Hammer Space is an ability that would give anyone a permanent edge on anything, the ability is basically an infinite storage scroll with no seal to maintain.

After I had confirmed the list I had closed it and we both had walked back to where we left the other two residence. We had come back to find the Fox sleeping and Kushina searching the library for something entertaining to read, both of them seem to be ignoring each other for the most part.

Eh, it will do for now.

So after that I decided to walk into the only other room worth going into in my head. It was a bedroom, filled with a TV to watch the memories of whatever I chose and some pictures of my parents salvaged from Minato's clone's memories. In there I jumped into the cloud-like bed and started to dose into my own dreams. All the while thinking on what Anko-nee said about recruiting more people and friends. Who knows, maybe she was on to something.

 **Fast Foreword**

 ***Play***

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Konoha, Shopping District]

Oct 14, 12:15pm

And she was right; she was only the first of MANY! By the time the whole plan was ready to be set in motion we had enough to make a small caravan out of the group. It was thanks to them that our plans had evolved to the point that all of us would get out of the village at the same time flawlessly and darn near effortlessly.

"HOOOI, Naruko-neechan, over here!" I heard off to the side of me. Turning in that direction I saw one of the first friends/little-sister-figures that I had saved from a terrible fate. She and the rest of her, rather small, clan had then decided to join our crew so that they may never have a repeat of this event again.

She had brown hair put into a small braid held up by two circular clips on one side and straight hair on the other. She had light brown eyes filled with great enthusiasm for all life and a nice round face for a 7 year old. She wore a pink adolescent's kimono that had a short sleeve on the right side and a long sleeve on the other. Her name was Yakumo Kurama, and she was with her father Murokumo waving at me to come over and say hello.

As to how we met and what tragedy was avoided, well…..

 **Rewind**

 ***Play***

{Naruko 1st Person P.O.V.}

[Konoha, Hokage's Office]

July 14, 12:15pm (14 months early)

I was just in the middle of another of Sarutobi's attempts at convincing me to join the academy, when suddenly Kurenai-san had entered and I had been forced to leave. Obviously this reeked of suspicious dealings if he put this above trying (and failing) to secure me as an asset so I had discreetly place a small microphone on the underside of the chair and left to not be in the way. Normally it would take years to create something as small as a pea sized microphone, but thanks to Eggman's knowledge and the spare parts from Chrono's mecha body I had made just under a dozen of the tools and had placed about half of them around some important areas. Once I was out of the building I ducked into an alley way and turned on the receiver.

"-orry but I can't train her any longer Hokage-sama, Kurama's body is just so frail that any training that I could give her in any way physically would be detrimental to her health and her body is already too frail to be placed in the field. I'm sorry but I can't do it." Said Kurenai

"And what about Yakumo's Kekkei Genkai, will it become a problem in the future?" Sarutobi replied

"I have already sealed what I could away to prevent any accidents from happening. That is all Hokage-sama." After that I had cut the connection. It had seemed that someone else got the shaft in a similar way to me, and now that I have the Laws of Murphy imbedded into my skull I can already tell how this will play out. So after about a half an hour of trying to find a reliable map I ended up at the gate of the Kurama Clan (Que Amused Snort From Mr. Furry) structure.

I had started knocking at the door for a while and heard some bumping and rushing. The door opened to a 5'7" brown haired man with shoulder length brown hair, a sharp mustache cut in half in the middle, a set of well-defined eyebrows and light brown eyes. "Hokage-sama Please Com-" he looked around and only saw me at the door and not the old man he had expected he visibly calmed down. "Alright everyone, false alarm; it's just some kid." I heard the sound of a collective sigh and mass movement before a calm environment resumed. "So, kid what are ya here for then. We don't get many, if not any; visitors save for the Senile Old Fart up the street." At this we both seemed to smile, I like this guy; he's fun. "I came here to see if a Yakumo Kurama is in. I heard she got the shaft in a similar way to me and I hoped I could talk to her." At my mention of Yakumo he started to look depressed but when I had finished the next sentence he pretty much had a face splitting grin. "Well come inside then! Maybe you can help her where that no-good Tutor couldn't." he completed that last sentence with a grumble. I had stepped inside and could tell that these people were not like the rest of the clans. For one they had many appliances and few traditional furnishings save for the variety of paintings the most prominent being the painting of a woman. My eyes were drawn to it immediately, she had Auburn hair set up in a in a high ponytail and circled by a braid. She had several silver barrettes set up to represent the Roman numeral XXII, or 22. She had a pale completion and striking red eyes. A nice round face and a gentle, joyful smile; and even though she wore the traditional garb of a Red and Orange Kimono used for clan heads, I Knew for a FACT that she did not belong. Murokumo, as he had introduced himself during the walk, had found where my attention had gone he had a nostalgic smile on his face. "That's the painting of our matriarch Minako Kurama. It is said that she had appeared one night in the middle of a full moon to be floating down into an array of roses, red and orange. When she had first woken up afterwards the first thing she had said was that "My job is over" and that "I have a new life to live now." She then proceeded to create us, The Kurama clan. It is from her that we gain our Kekkei Genkai, to 'make our Hopes and dreams come to life with the power of our soul' and never has there been another child in our clan that could do half the things Minako-sama could until Yakumo was born. Now that Senile Bastard let that tutor we hired seal away the very thing that makes her 'her' and she has sunken into a depression. She needs this; A person to actually talk to. Could you please help her?" he pleads. After all that I have heard about this how could I not. They had taken a vital piece of her Identity and locked it away from her, even if it was by accident only an idiot would let that pass. I told him as such. "I also have a way to help her out of this seal but I would need to tell you all one of my secrets, could you get your wife as well?" I had asked him. He nodded and ushered me into her room while he went to get the misses.

Her room was chock-full of painting supplies and just about every color of the rainbow in paint. Paintings were scattered around everywhere and depicted many things from family moments to, what I would assume would be, thing she would like to happen to the villagers and Kurenai. Yakumo herself was currently curled up on her bed sniffling. I had walked up to the bundle and shook her a little. "Hey there; Are you Yakumo?" I had asked as gently as possible. She had picked her head up from the pillow and looked at me enough to see her face. She must have been crying for a while as her face had been red with tears. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked between sniffles. At this I couldn't help but hug her. "I heard what had happened and thought you could use someone to talk to about it. Would you like that?" she stiffened a little before hugging back and nodding into my shoulder. "Ne, Yakumo-chan. Why did you want to become a ninja?" I said testing the waters a bit. Her sniffles became a little more frequent as she replied. "I just wanted to be strong like Lee-san and Gai-san so I could protect my family instead of them protecting me. Now I can't even protect myself." At this she started crying again and I hugged her harder. "There, there; let it all out." Around half-way through Kurama-san and his wife had entered the room but sat in silence so Yakumo could calm down. After she had let me go to clean my eyes I had got up to head to another corner of the room. "Murokumo-san, Kurama-san I should probably tell you why I can identify with Yakumo-chan so easily. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, I'm 10 years old and the current Jinchūriki of the Kyubi." I had closed my eyes for the fall out to happen I had been hugged into the chest of the matriarch who was crying. "Of course that's what you meant, both of you tow's lives are being screwed over by old men and stupid seals." Murokumo had mumbled as he tried to explain the situation to Yakumo. "But Nee-chan doesn't look like a giant fox." We both chuckled at how she labeled me her new big sister "That's because I'm not. This seal on my stomach is like the seal that is on yours, it simply holds the fox." She made a 'ohh' noise before asking a much funnier question given the circumstances. "Is he fluffy?" I couldn't help it, everyone in the room save for her bust out laughing. And but the sounds in the back of my head 2/3 of my tenants seem to be in the same situation. The object of the conversation on the other hand….

" **Kami DAMNIT WHY DOES ALL THI-"**

It would be best not to disturb him right now.

"Yes Yakumo-chan he is hilariously fluffy. He also likes belly scratches." I said setting up a new round of giggles. "Now come here so I can remove that seal on you. Kurenai isn't a seal master of any type that I know of so the seal should be one of the simple ones for use." She got up and opened her shirt to show that the seal was placed on her back on the spinal cord. I looked at it and shook my head and replied, "She had picked probably the worst seal for this type of situation. She used the **Evil Sealing Method** instead of a more appropriate seal based on the Yamanaka clan mind arts. This seal will seal off the Ido into a separate entity given enough time. Once I remove the seal we will go into your mind to assess the damage and settle things your Ido. OK Yakumo-chan?" She nodded and I started with the seal removal. There were no defenses because they did not expect anyone to tamper with it, let alone remove it without their permission. The moment it was removed Yakumo and I were sucked into her mind.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Originally I was going to wait until this whole chapter would be finished which is around 8-10 in words, but I think that leaving what I have for you to look over while I finish the other half would be a big relief for me. I am one of the happiest to say that you all deserve the Happiest New Year! The next half will be around in January but a thank you to all of you who are reading this. YOU ALL ARE GLORIOUS!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU READER. WELCOME TO 2016**

 **12/31/15 11:59 XD**


End file.
